


Swinging Sixties.

by comealonghutch



Series: Swinging Sixties [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Josh Hutcherson - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:06:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comealonghutch/pseuds/comealonghutch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A three-part ficlet based on the 60s. The era of war, spiritual well-being and civil rights/anti-war protests. This follows the love story of Josh Hutcherson and Evelyn Carraway. An odd pairing with an exceptional connection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swinging Sixties.

**May 15th, 1967**

 

Tonight was a night of rule-breaking. I always turned down an invitation if I knew it would anger my parents. My family was from the upper class. We had a giant white house with the picket fence along the perimeter. I had a nanny until I was fourteen years old. My mother would never let me out of the house with a piece of hair or clothing out of place. They were very strict on keeping the family image well maintained. If they knew I was going to see a band play at an underground bar in the city they would never let me leave the house again.

 

They were under the impression that I was spending the evening at my friend Ann's house. I didn't bother fabricating any details. I was always at her house so they would never question the legitimacy of it. I packed a change of clothes in my backpack so I could go over straight after class. When the final bell rang we sprinted to her house in excitement.

 

"I can't believe, you, Evelyn Carraway, is going behind her parent's back and heading to a rock and roll concert with me tonight!" Ann shrieked as she quickly shut the door to her bedroom.

 

"I can't believe it myself," I told her my mind flooded with doubt and excitement.

 

"We got a month left of school Ev, plus you turned eighteen last month, they can't control you forever." I watched her wander off into the closet and dig through a bag. When she emerged she held out a bottle of Bourbon from behind her back.

 

"I stole this out of my parent's alcohol cabinet a while ago. I've been saving it. Today seems like a good day to bust it open," she snickered. 

 

To tell you the truth, I've barely had a taste of alcohol. Only a small portion of wine from communion or during holiday meals. The thought of ingesting the clear, burning liquid terrified yet enthralled me. It was so new and forbidden.

 

She poured two shots, one for each of us. My throat became dry knowing what was coming. We each took the tiny glass in our hands and clinked them together. I watched her down the liquid first, then I did the same. My face scrunched up as if I smelt something rotten. The burning was as expected but the bitter taste was undesired. When the fire in my throat subsided I began to feel a slight buzz in my head. 

 

Ann took another shot and slammed the glass to the floor. 

 

"I can't wait to get out of here, Evelyn. Far away from here. We live in such a materialistic world. Who needs all this shit?! Who wants to get told what they can or cannot do? Who they should or shouldn't be? Why are innocent, young men getting shipped to Vietnam and getting killed in battle? When I get out of here I'm going to make a difference Ev, just you watch."

 

Her loaded outburst caused me to question my lifestyle and upbringing. She had that look in her eye and I knew she was going to do great things in this world.

 

***

 

"Hurry up!" Ann hollered from in front of me. We had a couple more shots as we were getting ready. The alcohol having a different effect on me than it did on her. I stumbled quite a bit but blamed most of it on the cobble stone of the street. We made it into the bar by the opening bands last song. The place was packed with a lot of people I recognized but never made acquaintances with. Ann drifted out of her crowd in school and began getting into others. She introduced me to some of them but no one seemed interested in me. I understood. I looked like a fish out of water. I was definitely out of my comfort zone. 

 

We were standing by some pillars when the band took the stage. They opened with their rendition of "Eleanor Rigby" by the Beatles. A man with shaggy brown hair stole Ann away and took her to dance which left me alone. I didn't mind it. It allowed me to take in the atmosphere. A dim lit and dusty area filled with blitzed youth. There were anti-war posters plastered all over the walls. 

 

In my room gazing, my eyes linked with another pair. He was standing quite close to me. Close enough for me to notice that his eyes were hazel. He smiled at me so smiled back. This guy made me nervous but I also felt comfortable around him and I didn't even know his name yet. He took a few steps towards me and filled the gap between us.

 

"Hey," he breathed huskily into my ear. My throat closed at that instant. All I could do was stare into his eyes. The outer rings were a dark forest green that faded as his iris met with the golden splash that radiated from his pupil. He cleared his throat which took me out of my trance.

 

"Hi, sorry," I mumbled, a grin spreading across my face.

 

"You got a nice smile there," he winked. My hand immediately went to cover my mouth. My cheeks becoming heated and flush. My brain was already mush from the bourbon. His charm wasn't helping the matter.

 

"What's your name?" 

 

"Evelyn," I responded with a slight hesitation.

 

He stuck out his hand, "I'm Josh." 

 

I placed my opposite hand in his and shook it gently, "Nice to meet you, Josh." 

 

"Can I buy you a drink?" Josh asked, his eye brows raised. 

 

"Sure," I replied, my cheeks feeling flush once more. I've never had a guy fuss over me before. Let alone have one buy something for me. The thought of someone finding me attractive gave me a small high. Someone deemed me good enough for them and I did it all by myself.

 

Josh returned with two beers in hand. Our bottles clinked and we each took a swig. Another new taste. One I will have to get used to. 

 

"Thanks," I beam as I try to enjoy another sip.

 

"You're welcome," he says with the same smirk as before. His free hand finds mine and he leads us towards the thick crowd of swaying people. I was new to this sort of dancing. My parents putting me into ballet at a very young age. The freeness of it all seemed very foreign. Judging by the look on Josh's face I think he knew. He grabbed ahold of my hip and moved it in sync with his. I tried to follow what the others were doing but was afraid of how the others would perceive it. 

 

He must have sensed my distress when he muttered in my ear, "Want to get some air?". I didn't feel like shouting so I gave him a nod. He held my hand as he weaved us through the sea of people. We left the sounds of rock'n'roll and entered the semi-quiet streets of New York City.

 

We silently walked away from the building. He pulled me into the first alleyway he saw and pushed me against the wall. Our foreheads touched and my heart rate picked up tenfold. Any attempt to control my breathing was lost every time I looked into his eyes. His thumb began to trace along my jaw line before stopping at my chin. It was there that he tilted my head up slightly, putting my lips at the perfect angle with his. Without hesitation, Josh's lips found mine and I accepted them. 

 

As quickly as our lips touched they parted. The absence of his mouth disappointing me greatly.

 

"Sorry," he apologized, "I just really had to do that."

 

"It's okay. I didn't mind at all," I told him, hoping he would take the hint to continue. He didn't reply back so I began to get nervous. I moistened my lips with my tongue and began to bite my lower lip. Josh stared intensely as I did this. 

 

While I was reminiscing, his mouth was on mine once again. This time he wasn't as soft and gentle as before. His pace was more aggressive and greedy. His tongue separated my lips and entered my mouth. I took that opportunity and did the same. I had never kissed anyone like this. The sensation sending tingles throughout my body. It was as if a bolt of electricity struck and awakened my body. My once stiff limbs were now grabbing onto pieces of him. His shoulders, lower back, hair, chest, whatever I could grab ahold of. 

 

He was the first to break the kiss. His mouth was slick in our combined saliva. There was a hunger burning deep within me, a hunger that wasn't there before, a hunger that I wanted to explore further.

 

"My God, Evelyn, where have you been all my life?" Josh whispered causing me to giggle. We kissed some more but soon left the alleyway. We took a short stroll through the streets before settling onto a park bench.

 

"So, Josh," I begin, "I haven't seen you before but you look so familiar. Why is that?" I was still so curious as to why I felt I had this weird connection to him.

 

"I've had short parts in films. My face has been on some advertisements for things," he admitted.

 

"That's bitchin'. Anything I would have seen?" I ask and he chuckles.

 

"No. Probably not. Each day I hope that someone will recognize me or see the talent I have and sign me on for a big movie role. The parts I get are starting to get fewer and further apart. I guess I'm not as good as I think. I had to pick up a job in a factory just to make sure I had a roof over my head and something to eat," his hands fidgeted with the buttons of his jacket. "What about you, Miss?"

 

"Um," I hesitated, "In a month I will be graduating from high school. My parents want to ship me off to some Ivy League college but, I don't want to go." There was a brief silence. "Wow! That's the first time I've said this aloud." 

 

"What do you want to do?" Josh asked.

 

"I'm not sure yet but, I know I want to get out from under my parent's control. I want to go out and discover the world. Discover life and make some mistakes. I don't have some big dream to follow. I still have to figure out what it is." A short silence. "Do you ever feel like you were born into the wrong family?"

 

"All the time. If I was from a family of money I'm sure I would have landed something decent by now," he explained.

 

"As long as your parents approved of it," I joked.

 

"This is true. I didn't think of it that way. It also probably would have prevented my brother for signing up for this stupid war."

"I'm so sorry to hear that," the mood falling miserable and silent. 

"I'm sorry too," he spoke. The air around us became thick. Not even a knife could cut the tension.

"Act something out for me," I blurt out.

 

He shakes his head as he laughs, "Like what?"

 

"Anything! A movie!" I exclaim to lighten the mood.

 

Josh clears his throat before continuing. He tilts his head slightly to the left and raises an eyebrow. "Now, Pussy, you know a lot more about planes than guns. That's a Smith and Wesson 45, and if you fire at me at this close range, the bullet will pass through me and the fuselage like a blowtorch through butter. The cabin will depressurize, and we'll both be sucked into outer space together. If that's how you want to enter the United States, you're welcome. As for me, I prefer the easy way."

 

He quoted James Bond in his best Sean Connery voice. It sent me into a fit of giggles and I began clapping for his brief performance.

 

"Thank you. Thank you." He bowed his head.

 

I turned my gaze back to the bar and saw a crowd of people piling out. 

 

"I should probably go back. My friend Ann is probably wondering where I am. I'm supposed to be staying at her house tonight." I didn't want to go just yet. I felt as if we were just getting to know one another.

 

"Let me walk you back then," he bends his elbow and I weave my arm through to link with his. We walk back at a slow pace, my head sometimes resting on his shoulder. When we reach the crowd I spot Ann. I hold my index finger up so she can give us a minute.

 

"I'd like to see you again," he confesses.

 

"I'd like to see you again too."

 

"How's about next Friday?"

 

"I'd like that," I smile, "I live at the corner of Manning and Winchester. Pick me up at 6?"

 

"Sure thing," he flashes his perfect smile. He leans in for one last kiss before letting me go back to Ann. "I'll be counting down the days."

 

I watch as he disappears through the crowd. Ann finds me seconds later her eyes wide.

 

"Evelyn. Who was that?" she smacks my arm.

 

"Josh," I marvelled. Just his name heating my body up a few degrees.

 

"And where did you and this stud go?" she interrogates as we begin our journey home.

 

"A bench in the park. We talked. We made out. He's taking me out next Friday."

 

"Oh my God, I don't know what's gotten into you, but I like it."

 

This night started to shape who I was. I started to realize my parents weren't preparing me for the real world. They were just making sure I fit the mould of their cookie cutter life style. I didn't want to be part of it any longer. 

 

From now on I was going to live my life on my own terms. Starting with picking what boys are acceptable. My heart told me to go after Josh. 

 

I knew he was going to be trouble but that's part of the whole adventure.

**To Be Continued.**


End file.
